Sins
by smilesinrain
Summary: A leviathan decides he likes Castiel's vessel and arrises from the water, just to find a completely changed world. Castiel's memories starts leaking through to him as soon as he rises and one particular memory catches his attention. M for future chapters.
1. Suits

**I loved the swag the leviathan had when he possessed Cas and then this happened.**

He looked in the mirror and saw his new face reflected in the thin silver surface. Damn, I have a reflection! After about 2000 years in that mudhole I have a reflection, he thought as he rocked on his new leather shoes, unconsciously following the beat of the music playing in the store.

He stroked the black suit jacket till it fell perfectly against his new body, stretching his neck and his legs, feeling the fabric on his skin. Theatrically he spun around once and stopped in a pose and looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well hello there handsome, haven't seen you in a couple of years!" He said aloud and laughed.

"Ah, brothers, if you could see me now, I think you'd be proud." He said leaning on the nearest mannequin.

"I already made a mess upstairs. HA, if you could hear the chirpers the angels are making. It's panic and I just arrived!" He rambled as he looked at the empty mannequins face and the now naked body from which he had stolen the suit.

"They are so afraid that I'll expose myself to the humans. Or worse, them!" He smirked and jumped way, pushing the mannequin of its legs. "and Earth is more crowed now than I remember it. Used to be just a wide sea with pieces of land here and there when I was here last. Those were the days, when I was just a humble _sea monster_, just feasting on God's creations, watching over the Hellmouth. " He sighted and looked at the dead clerk on the floor, a blood pool surrounding his head. He gently perked his head with his new shoes. "Now I'm basically a demon, so to speak, but I like it!" He exclaimed and kicked the head of the clerk as he did a little jump in excitement again.

"Everything is so new, so fresh," he took a deep breath, "even the air is fresh! So much pollution, it tickles me in all the right places." He giggled and skipped to the mirror again, so close his breath fogged the reflecting glass. "What shall we do now, what have we done, what can we do?" He said, words running out of his new mouth tickling his tongue.

"This Castiel fella wasn't the funniest type of angel. Feisty, I see but not really my kind of feisty." He said backing away from the mirror, "My Lord this, my Lord that, Dean, Sam, souls, heaven, purgatory, Crowley.. Man, this little feather had a lot on his mind." He moaned as another rush of memories from Castiel's life on earth came flooding in. He leaned against the mirror with his hands, the cold of his skin icing the glass. "And all the good feelings that come a long with them too; anger, abandonment, fear, sadness, loss, heartache, pain, aching!" He screamed and punched right through the mirror, shattering his reflection in a million pieces. He sighted heavily as the ray of emotions and memories slowly faded, leaving him more informed of his host.

"Wow those surges are a kick aren't they!" He bellowed and shook his head, dusting glass of his suit. The glass had made several small cuts in his new hand and blood gently oozed from the scratches. "Ah damn, I just got this one!" He said, stamping his foot like a 5 year old girl. "I've had this mean suit for 12 hours and I already scratch it, can you believe that!" He asked loudly as he licked the blood of his hand till the cuts healed. He calmed himself and took one of those new deep breaths and looked down at the clerk on the floor again, and bent down next to him.

I have to go now; lot's of hell to raise!" He said and clapped the young boys cheek before he got up. He headed for the door, and as the bell chimed, he turned around and flipped the _Open_ sign to _Closed._

"Also, thanks for the suit!" he said as the door closed behind him.

**Soooo I'm planning on this getting smutty at some point and a certain demon missy being a part of it. Comment if you like **


	2. Deadly Sins

**WAY LONG, but it was fun to write. I'm really loving putting myself in the leviathans head even though it's really hard!**

It felt good to walk around again. Just being able to move his hands, clench and unclench his fists felt like nothing else he'd felt in thousands of years.  
>He even got looked at as he walked through the streets of whatever city he was in now. He hadn't been much of a <em>man<em> for looks, but now as he passed his reflection he couldn't help but slow down to admire him self. He figured it must be because he hadn't had a reflection in a while. As he past yet another intersection he stopped to think about where he was actually going. How did he even get here?

First he got rid of all his brothers, banished them from the vessel when he was fully submerged in the water. A minuet longer and the fight the angel put up to break through they're control would have destroyed the vessel. After seeing his brothers slither away and out in different directions and pipes, he stayed submerged for his new body to heal. It took longer than expected, he could easily have gotten a new one much faster, but he didn't want to drop this one, he liked it for some reason. It was strong, it had an angel in it so he could feed on his energy and not to mention that this was the first body he had ever worn in a millennium and since he had always been the leader, he clamed it as his own. Now there was only him, the fallen angel and the human the vessel belonged to left inside his head.  
>When he'd healed, he got out of the water and walked to the nearest town. It was early morning when he came up so luckily for the town's people, no one saw him break in the back door to the nearest shop he found with clothes. He got rid of the wet garments and took some of what was there, but realized it was women's clothes and left again, this time not so dressed.<br>As he walked, exhausted from regenerating his body and hungry from starving for the past hundred years, he passed a 24/7 gas station with a huge semi truck parked outside it. Its driver was leaning against the wheel on his huge truck, eating a sloppy hamburger when he saw the naked man walk up the street. He though it was another drunk, just woken up from a night of partying, now doing the walk of shame so he shouted after him, followed by a small laugh at his own creative insult.  
>The truckdriver yelled something at him. By his tone of voice and condescending laughter, he figured what he yelled was not good willed.<br>That was his first meal and nothing had ever tasted that good. He figured it was because of all the fats this man had consumed in his lifetime. _Better not eat too much of that junkfood, I'll get fat!_ He laughed to himself as he sucked his fingers to get them sort of clean. At this new meal, he found himself with new energy, a new lust for life, and the death and destruction of everyone and everything around him. Everything was too peaceful and it made him sick. As his powers grew, memories from the human and the angel came in nips and tucks and gave him a temporary headaches each time, but he learned something new which he found to be very beneficiary. This vessels human was religious, which was ironic enough, now that he was posses by both an angel and a demon, and this man liked to wear something called a suit. He thought that must be what men wear now a days and he walked around the awakening town till he found a small store that said, "_Suits for all occasions! Rental or purchase available."_When he entered the store, a young boy stated that they weren't open yet, and why weren't he wearing clothes. _"_Don't shout at me boy, it's to early in the morning._"_ he said calmly before snapping the boys neck.  
>When he was full once more he looked around the store as he wiped his face on a tie rack and found an all black suit with the biggest price tag on it and decided it would suffice.<p>

Now, here he was, walking along the streets of a town that had just woken up for a new day and it was sunny and warm outside. The people around him wore light clothing, sunglasses and happy faces at _the_ _unsuspected warm weather_, the female anchor said as he walked past a TV shop where the newscasters were multiplied by 10 in the shop window. Most of the people also carried around something, like a bag or a briefcase and almost everyone he saw were plugged into something, strings of wire hung from their ears, or they had small devices in their ears, talking as fast as they walked. They were all headed somewhere; they all had something on their minds when they walked, jogged, ran or sagged down the streets. Where he was going he had no idea, he was just on the look out for a place to set up camp. A place to plot some mischievous acts and maybe have a meal or two.  
>As he walked, submerged in his own thoughts, he couldn't help but noticed that more and more females cast him an extra glance when he walked past them, which he was surprised to notice. <em>This human must count as attractive here<em>, he thought as yet another girl passed him and gave him a small, shy smile before she quickened her pace to get past him. He smiled at her, even though her back was against him, and looked at her as she walked down the street. He watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked in her high heels and her knee-height skirt. As she disappeared around the corner he looked away and up at himself in a shop window. _That's a deadly sin I haven't done in a while_, he said to himself as he continued his walk through the city.

Ah, the seven deathly sins. Such a fascinating story the humans had conjured up. It's a fun list to embark on just to piss off the man upstairs. But I recon he's been gone for a while; he wasn't much around when I walked here last either. But the humans got the story a little bit mixed up. The seven deadly sins were originally demons, they were the first once to spread flaws on the human race, the creation that God was so proud of. Adam and Eve were perfect in every way till they got thrown out of Eden's Garden, and landed in their hands. The Sins grew root in their souls and with only a simple touch, they destroyed the human race for good. They would never be perfect again after feeling pride, envy and wrath; it simply doesn't leave you when you've first felt it. You're more open too them when you've first felt their power. This of course pissed the higher power off and The Original Sins were killed by God's lover boy, Michael. But as it was, you couldn't and still can't kill jealousy, lust or greed when they've first taken harbour in your heart, oh no. You could kill the demons holding the sin, but you can't kill the sin, it will just find new hosts for its mischief. So per example, when a person dies at the hand of an obscene amount of one particular sin, it would after some years of torture in the pit, become the new vessel for gluttony or pride. Oh it really is a beautiful thing, these _feelings_ the humans have_._ They make them so vulnerable; humans are so open to their own destruction, with all these feelings, good or bad, slowly eating them alive. No, The Sins were his kind of demons; spreading chaos around and watching the humans destroy themselves with their absurd and animalistic needs and _feelings_.

As he walked, he pondered over these sins and how he _must_ have embarked on some of them since his arrive. _Let's see_,  
><strong>Pride<strong>; _well_, he smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair, _I think we can count that in now at least._ **Gluttony**; _I think that truckdriver and that clerk count for that_, he thought as he sucked on his new teeth. _Long time since I had a good meal or two._ And then… What was left? All the _weak_ sins, the sins that the weakest feel, or at least humans. _No, I don't think they'll apply to me, but there is one_, he thought with a grin on his lips, passing another pretty lady, this time with far more curves and cuts than the last one.

**Lust.  
><strong>  
>That's a sin favoured over all the others, and also the one most deadly. I think this is why the demons love it so much. It can suck a person dry of soul and heart till there's only sweat and flesh left. It can drive the most collected man from his senses, and burn a woman's loins more than any man can. But the hunger, <em>the hunger<em> that never ends, you can never feed it enough, no matter how hard you try. Yes, the hunger to fill your desires, to succumb to someone else, come undone in a shiver of moans and tears, is the worst part of it. The thought of it, merely indulging in it yourself can feed the hunger; make it even emptier then what you started out with. Lust can mend hearts, as well as break them; it's toxic to everyone who touches it. You always need to feed the hunger that never ends. That's why lust is so dangerous, so _deadly_.  
>He still remembered how a woman felt, you never really forget, demon or not. In the old days he'd borrow the body of a man, just like now, and walked the shores for a girl on the loose.<br>They usually fought him but that's what made it entertaining. Hear them scream in panic, scratch him and kick, but knowing that soon he'd change those screams of fright to screams of pleasure, willing or not.  
>Ah, he'd been so good at it too, but it'd been a while since last time now, he might have to freshen up on some tricks before he got in the game again. Because he knew, that when he'd rolled the dice, just thinking about it, the game had started.<p>

**So what y'ah think? I didn't prof read this before I uploaded it, so it might be grammatically incorrect somewhere, and if you see it, please inform me so I can fix it! If you like, please comment!**


End file.
